Kimmett - I Think I Love you
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Kieron Know's that he has feeling's for Emmett. So what happens when he reveals all of this to him. Set from October 2010


_**This is my first Kimmett long shot hopefully it should be good. This one shot goes out to StendanMoustache and Stormzzz for their support.**_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **_

_**Sorry if this does not make sence**_

Xxx

After they had finished filming the first kissing scene for their characters Brendan and Ste, Kieron had to get out of that house but he could not leave because the director had told them to wait.

" Guys how long do we have to wait." asked Kieron

" Oh were all sorted out now, so both of you can leave now and don't forget that we have to film the cellar kissing scene tomorrow." said Antony the director

" What time do you want us in the cellar at." asked Emmett

" Say about 12:30pm, cause if it goes wrong we have enough time to get it sorted out better." replied Antony

When they where allowed to leave Kieron had went to his car and he got into it and he drove home.

When he had got home, he had realised that Emmett had texted him says 'Goodnight' and Kieron had texted him back saying goodnight as well.

Kieron had got into his house and he went to his bedroom and he locked the door, even though no one lives with him.

He had stripped himself out of his clothes and boxers and he got on the bed and he started to rub his hard length.

He could not believe that he was turned on like this, he didn't think that any man would make him feel like this.

Kieron had started to rub himself harder and faster, he could feel Emmett's lips on his again and the way his hands would touch Kieron's face and how his moustache would rub against his top lip while they had filmed the short kiss.

He could feel himself about to climax, he had tossed himself off faster and he had spilled his load onto his hand and some of his cum had got onto his body as well.

Kieron had got off the bed and he went to get a tissue and he wiped his own cum off his body and his hand and he put the tissue in a bin and he had gotten in to bed and he fell to sleep.

Xxx - _**The Next Day**_

Kieron had woken up the next day to the sound of his alarm clock gong off and he got out of bed, he unlocked his bedroom door and he went in to the bath room so he could have a quick wash. After he had washed himself and brushed his teeth and put some of his lynx aftershave on, he went to his bedroom to get changed and he set off for work.

Kieron had got to work on time and he had went to his changing room so he could get changed into his Chez Chez uniform. Antony had knocked on his door and he told him to meet them at the club cellar so they could start filming.

Once he had got changed into his uniform, he had went out of his changing room and he went to the club and he went into the cellar and he had seen Emmett, Antony and a few other camera men.

Antony had told Emmett and Kieron to get into position for the take to happen. Once Antony had nodded his head the filming had started.

**_*Ste had picked up the crate and he had turned around to see Brendan standing in front of the door, Ste was trying to get to the door but Brendan had stopped him._**

**_" Your not going any where." said Brendan in his lusty Irish accent_**

**_Brendan had started walking up to Ste and Ste was walking backwards and his back had hit the wall._**

**_Brendan had took the crate out of Ste's hand and he put it to the side and he moved closer to Ste._**

**_Ste could feel Brendan's breathe on his face, Brendan had leaned in closer to Ste and he smelt his aftershave._**

**_Brendan had moved his head closer to Ste's and he had pecked him on the lips quickly, he pulled away and he went in the second time and kissed him again but for a bit longer and he pulled away again smiling. Brendan had went in the third time and he had started kissing Ste passionately, their tongues had swiped past each others and they where kissing for a bit longer than the kiss was supposed to last for*_**

Antony had told the camera men to stop filming and they had seen that Kieron and Emmett where still kissing.

Antony had went up to them and he had poked Emmett on his back and they had pulled away from each other and Emmett had walked away from Kieron.

Antony had told them that they did not need to film any more things for there characters 'Brendan and Ste' for a couple of weeks and he told them to come back in three weeks time.

Emmett had said goodbye to everyone and Kieron had went back to his changing room, he had got changed back into his normal clothes and he had left the building and he had went to his car and he drove off.

Kieron had went home and he had went into his bedroom and he threw himself on his bed.

He could not believe that he was still kissing Emmett when the cameras had stopped, he felt embarrassed about it and he was glad that he had three weeks off, he needed to get his head sorted out.

He was thinking that he should take a bit more time off than what Antony had said but infact he remembered that he shouldn't run away from his problems and that he should face up to them.

Kieron had cried himself to sleep that night, he wasn't ready to face Emmett again until they where filming.

Xxx - _**Three Weeks Later**_

It's been three weeks since that embarrassment in the cellar and Kieron's feelings for Emmett have grown since he had last seen him.

Kieron had went to work and he had seen Emmett and Claire talking, once they had finished he had seen Emmett place a kiss onto Claire's cheek and a tear fell down his face and he stormed passed them.

" Hey Kieron, are you ok." asked Claire

" Er... Yeah I'm just a bit annoyed at the moment." sighed Kieron

" Kieron, why are you crying." asked Emmett

" It's nothing Emmett." snapped Kieron

Kieron was feeling jealous of what he and seen and he walked away from them to his dressing room.

Kieron had went into his dressing room and he went to sit on his sofa and he was crying again.

Someone had knocked on his door and he went up to open it and he had seen Bronagh and he was shocked to see Kieron crying.

" Babe , what's up." asked Bronagh as she closed the door and went to sit with him on the couch.

" It's nothing." Kieron cried even more

" Babe, you can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone." smiled Bronagh

" Your going to think that it's stupid." said Kieron

" Nope it won't be." smiled Bronagh

" Well when I came into the building, I had seen Emmett and Claire talking and I felt jealous, then I had seen Emmett give her a kiss on her cheek I'm even more jealous now." cried Kieron

" Oh babe, you like him don't you." asked Bronagh

" Yeah I do but, I also have feelings for him as well." sighed Kieron

" Kieron, you need to tell him about this, because if you don't you won't be happy, maybe Emmett will understand once you tell him and you never know he might feel the same way about you." smiled Bronagh

" Yeah your right." replied Kieron

There was a knock on his door and Bronagh went up to answer it and it was Emmett and she let him in.

" Do you want me to stay or go." asked Bronagh

" Stay please." asked Kieron

She had nodded her head and sat down on a different chair.

" Kieron, mate are you ok, you seemed a bit off when Claire was talking to you." asked Emmett

" Yeah I'm fine, just a bit down in the dumps." smiled Kieron

" Oh we'll glad your ok, well I just came to ask you a question." replied Emmett

" Yeah what's that then." asked Kieron

" How do you feel about becoming my best man." smiled Emmett

" Best man for what." asked Kieron

" Well you and Bronagh are the only ones that know so far. I want you to be my best man because me and Claire are getting married at the weekend." smiled Emmett

Kieron's face had fell and he could not believe that the man he had feelings for was getting married at the weekend, he needed to him something but no words where coming out of his mouth.

" Er... I can't, I'm so sorry Emmett." cried Kieron

" Hey Kie, what's the tears for." asked Emmett

" Kieron babe, tell him." said Bronagh

" Tell me what." asked a confused Emmett

" Emmett, you can't marry Claire." cried Kieron

" Er... Why not, I love her." said Emmett

" But I love you as well." said Kieron

Kieron could not believe that he has told Emmett the truth and now he was ashamed of himself for saying it.

" Kieron why did you just say that for." asked Emmett

" It don't matter now, your getting married to Claire at the weekend so just leave it." replied Kieron

" Kieron Mark Richardson, you tell him the truth now." said an angry Bronagh

" Fine, yes Emmett it's true I do love you, I have done ever since we filmed the first kissing scene for our characters and the feeling have growen stronger." replied Kieron

" Kieron why didn't you tell me before." asked Emmett

" Well I was going to tell you when I had seen you, but you looked to happy with Claire, I't don't matter now just forget I said anything."replied Kieron

" No I will not and if you say you fancy me then come and show me." smiled Emmett

Kieron had walked over to Emmett and he stood in front of him and he had moved his hand to the back of Emmett's head and he had pressed thier lips together, thay had started to kiss passionately and their mouths had started to move in time with each others and their tongues had swiped past each others and they had moaned into the kiss.

Emmett had broke the kiss and he looked into Kieron's eyes and they had smiled at each other.

" Er... What are you going to tell Claire." asked Bronagh

" Well it looks like the engagement party is off and I am going to tell her the truth, I have feeling for Kieron and I think that I love him as well and that i am going to spend the rest of my life with him from now on." smiled Emmett

" Aww how nice, we need to go and find her now before she tells everyone that you two are getting married." replied Kieron

all three of them had left Kieron's room and they had went to find Claire and they had seen her out side her changing rom and they went up to her.

" Hey guys, is everything ok." smiled Claire

" Er... Claire I need to tell you something." replied Emmett

" Yeah what is it." smiled Claire

" I can't marry you ,I'm so sorry." said a saddened Emmett

" Why not." replied Claire

" Well I have feelings for Kieron and I think that I love him." smiled Emmett

" Oh right, Er.. Here is your ring back, don't call me ever again and have a nice life with Kieron." Claire said coldly as she left

The announcment tannoy had went off saying that everyone had needed to get changed to get ready for filming.

Seen as they wern't fliming together to day Emmett had told Kieron that he would see him in his changing room and he placed a soft kiss on to his lips and they had all left for filming.

Xxx

Once fliming had finished and everyone was done for the day, Emmett had went to his changing room and he had gotten changed into his normal clothes and he had left his room amd he went to Kieron's.

When Emmett had arrived at Kieron's changing room, he had knocked on his door and Kieron had opend it and the let Emmett inside.

Kieron was about to get ready until Emmett had stopped him, he went over to Kieron and he had kissed him on the lips and they had started to kiss passionately like they did earlier on, both of them had opened their moths so their tongues could explore each others mouths.

They had stopped kissing and Emmett had allowed Kieron to get changed this time.

" So Kieron, do you have any plans tonight." asked Emmett

" No, not really why." replied Kieron

" Well I was thinking that we could go to you house and have some drinks there." smiled Emmett

" Yeah okay then, how did you get to work." asked Kieron

" I brought my car with me but if we are going in your car I can easily get mine in the morning when we come back to work." smiled Emmett

After Kieron had got changed he and Emmett had left the building and they went ot Kieron's car and they had got into it.

When Kieron had pulled up outside his house he had got out of the car and so did Emmett, when they had got out of the car Kieron had locked it and they walked uo to the front door of his house and he had opened the door and he had let himself in and he had let Emmett in as well.

Emmett went to sit down on Kieron's sofa, while Kieron had locked the front door and he went into his kitchen and he went into his fridge and he got out a couple of bottles of lager and he went into his living room and he had handed one to Emmett.

When they had finished all of the bottles of lager that where in the fridge, they had got up off the sofa and they had walked to Kieron's bedroom.

When they where in Kieron's bedroom, Kieron was looking nervous so Emmett had went over to him and he had hold of Kieron's hand and they had interlocked their fingers with each others.

" Kieron, if your not ready then there's no point pushing yourself." said Emmett

" No I want to I'm just nervous that's all." smiled Kieron

Emmett had went over to Kieron and he took hold of his hand again and he had walked them up to Kieron's bed and he had told Kieron to sit on his bed and Kieron had did that. Emmett had got to his knees and he had started to rub his hands up and down Kieron's thighs, when he had got to the top of Kieron's jeans, he had popped the button on them and he slowly pulled down his zipper as well.

Niether of them could belive that they where about to do this, it was a special moment of them because niether of them have had sex with a man before so this was going to be a new experience for the both of them.

Emmett had pulled down Kieron's jeans and Emmett was looking at Kieron's hard length and he had started to move closer to Kieron's cock and he began to suck at the head of Kiero's cock through his boxers.

Kieorn was beginning to moan when he had felt Emmett's tongue on his cock, he could not believe that he was turned on like this and that he had Emmett on his knees and he was sucking his cock.

Emmett was careful not to scrape his teeth against Kieron's throbbing member, Emmett had gripped the waistband of Kieron's boxers and he pulled them down and now he was facing Kieron's cock.

Emmett had took hold of Kieron's cock and he had put it in his moth and he had started to bob his head up and down. Emmett had took Kieron's cock out of his mouth and he had went to Kieron's ball sack and he had picked up one of his balls with his mouth and he had started to suck on it.

" Oh God Emmett." moaned Kieron

Emmett had stopped sucking Kieron's balls and he had he had picked up Kieron's cock again and he had licked the vain that was under Kieron's cock.

" Oh, Emmett that feels so good."moaned Kieron

Emmett had placed his mouth around Kieron's cock again and he had sucked at it harder this time and he had picked up some speed and he had sucked him off faster.

Emmett could feel pre-cum falling out from the slit of Kieron's cock and he had sucked all of it up. Emmett has got his fingers and he placed them towards Kieron's mouth and he had opened up and he had placed three of Emmett's finger in his mouth and he had suck on them.

Emmett had pulled his wet fingers from Kieron's mouth and he had placed his first finger into Kieron's tight hole and he had started to move it in and out of his hole and he had picked up the speed and he had placed in his second and third fingers and he was jabbing away at Kieron's hole until...

" Fuck, Emmett right there." screamed Kieron

Emmett had smiled at himself for finding Kieron's prostate, Emmett had stopped sucking Kieron's cock and he had carried on fingering Kieron's hole.

" Oh God... Emmett I'm gonna cum." moaned Kieron

Emmett had stopped at what he was doing and he got up off the floor and he had stripped himself of his own clothes and he had helped Kieron to get out of his top.

Emmett had got onto the bed and he had pulled Kieron towards his legs and he had opened them so Kieron's cock was in the right place for Emmett's hole.

Kieron had leaned over to his bedside table and he had opened the draw and he had pulled out a condom and a bottle lube, when he had got the things out of his draw he had placed the bottle of lube on his bed and he had ripped the condom rapper and he had placed the condom on to his cock and he had picked up the lube again and he had placed some of it onto his fingers and he was about to put them him to Emmetts's hole, until Emmett had stopped him and he had told him not to do that as he wanted to feel the pain of he Kieron enters his cock into his hole.

Kieron had placed some of the lube on his cock and he placed his cock infront of Emmett's hole and he had pushed in slowly, both of them had moaned out in pleasure and Kieron had started to fuck Emmett's tight hole hard and fast.

" Oh my god, Kieron you cock is amazing.. Don't stop." moaned Emmett

" Oh fuck Emmett, your so tight." moaned Kieron

Kieron had picked up the pace and he had took hold of his throbbing cock and he had jerked himself off while his hole was getting pounded by Kieron's cock.

"Oh fuck Emmett... I'm gonna cum." screamed Kieron

" Oh god... Me too." replied Emmett

Emmett had picked up the pace with his cock and he could feel himself about to cum and he did all over his hand a bit landed on his body and a bit managed to get onto Kieron's body as well. Kieron had kept up his pace and he had came not long after Emmett had and his load had filled the condom.

when he was finished he had got up off the bed and he had went over to his bin and he had placed the uesed condom in there and he went back over to his bed and he had got in it and so did Emmett. They had got under the covers and they had started to passionately kiss.

When they had stopped kissing and they had faced each other and Kieron had started up a convosation.

" Oh my god that was amazing." smiled Kieron

" Yeah it was and the next time we do that one of us won't be wearing a condom." smiled Emmett

" You saying that you want both of us to get tested out." laughed Kieron

" Yeah i want both of us to get tested, because you are my life now and i love you Kieron." laughed Emmett

" Fine, we will both get tested out on the weekend, and i love you too." smiled Kieron

both of them had yawned and they had both fell to sleep right away.

Xxx - _**The Weekend**_

It had been busy during the week while they where fliming at work and they did not see much of each other and now it was a saturday morning and now Emmett and Kieron where on their way to the sexual health clinic so they could both get tested out.

Emmett had pulled up outside of he clinic and he had turned to look at Kieron and he had seen fear in his eyes. Emmett had took hile of Kieron's hand, he had placed Kieron's hand to his mouth and he had he had placed a kiss on there.

" Emmett, what will happen to us if the results come back positive." sighed Kieron

" Nothing will happen to us, as i will still love you what ever the results come out as." smiled Emmett as he had placed a soft kiss to Kieron's lips

" Okay and i love you too." replied Kieron as he broke the kiss

They had both got out of the car and they had went up to the clinic's receptionist and Emmett had told her their names and she told them to sit down and wait for their names to be called by the nurse.

Emmett had said thank you and he he went to sit beside Kieron, he had picked up Kieron's hand again and he had held onto it and they had interlocked their fingers.

The nurse had called for the both of them and she smiled at them, when they had got into the room she had asked them different questions and they had answered them.

She had asked who was going first and Kieron had said that he would so he would get of the way when she was testing Emmett.

Both of them had been tested, she had told them that she would contact them later on tonight or tomorrow with the results.

They had shook hands with the nurse and they had left the building, so they could go and get some shopping.

They had arrived at ASDA and they had went into the shop and they had went to the medical aisle and Kieron had picked up 2 bottles of lube and 2 boxes of condoms that where different sizes, this was just in case the results came back positive.

" Kieron, why have you picked up different sizes for." asked Emmett

" Well one box is my size and the other is your size, It's just in case you want to fuck me, that's if you get bored of me fucking you." smiled Kieron

" Kieron, i will never get bored of you fucking me and i like the sound of that me fucking you." laughed Emmett

Thye had made themself away down to different aisles and they had picked up everthing that they had wanted and the had went to the till and they had spent over £120.00 and Kieron was about to get his credit card out to pay for the stuff until Emmett had stopped him and he had pulled in his credit card into the machine and he had put in his pin.

Once they had payed for the shopping they had went back to the car and they had put the suff in the boot and Kieron had put the trollie away and he went back to the car and he got into it and Emmett had suggested that they go and get a take-away seen say they had got out of ASDA late.

Kieron had said yes and he had said that he was going to pay this time and Emmett had agreed with him.

Emmett had pulled put at the chinese take-away and Kieron had went in and he had placed in their order. Emmett was waiting in the car and he had got his phone out his pocket and he had called Bronagh and she had answered.

Emmett was telling her that he was going to be doing a nice big surpried for Kieron and that he needed her help to keep an eye on Kieron while he goes out to get it on monday morning and he had then told her that he was going to surprise Kieron when they finish filming on monday and she had told hm yes. he had seen Kieron coming out of the chinese and he had told Bronagh that he had to go and he told her to keep quite about it and she had said yes.

Kieron had got into the car and he had seen that Emmett had a big smile on hsi face and he had asked him what the matter was and he had tild him that nothing was the matter and he started the car back up and he had drove home.

When they had got home they had put the shoppingaway and Emmett had got the plates out and he had put the chinese on the plates and he had took them thrugh to the living room and they ate their chinese there.

once they had finished Kieron had took Emmett's plate off him and he took them into the kitchen and he had started to wash them and then he had placed them in the dishwasher so it could carry on washing them, Kieron had went back into the living room and he had seen that Emmett had fallen to sleep and he had went to nudge hima and he told him that it was time for bed and he had went into his bedroom and Emmett had folloed him.

Once they where in the bedroom they had stripped out of thier cloths and they had got into bed and that had got under the cover and they had started to kiss passionately, they had opened their mouths so that their tongues could rome inside each others mouths and they had moaned into the kiis and they had stopped so that hey could get their breaths back.

Emmett had looked into Kieron's eyes and he had smiled at him and he had wrapped his arm around Kieron's waist while Kieron had placed his face into Emmett's chest.

Xxx - _**Monday Morning**_

Emmett had woken up before Kieron and he had called Bronagh to make sure she knew what she was doing today and she had told him yes and she had asked him when he was going to the surprise for Kieron ahs he had told her now and she had said ok and that she would see him when he got to work.

Emmett had turned to his side and he had seen that Kieron was still asleep so he had gently shook Kieron's arm and he had work up and he had smiled at Emmett.

Both of their phone's had went off and they had seen that it was the clinic and they had opened the messages and their results had cameback negative and both of them had smiled at each other.

Emmett had got off the bed and he had got changed and once he was dressed he had went back on to the bed and he had told Kieron that he was going into town beacuse he needed to sort out his banck account and he had tild him that he would seen him at work once he was finished in town, Kieron had said ok and he had sat up on the bed and he had moved closer to Emmett and they had started to kiss passionately and their moth where moving in time with each others.

When Emmett had stopped the kiss he had got off the bed and he had left the house so that he could drive into town so that he could get the present.

When he had got into town he had pull up outside of the jewellery shop and he had got out of the car and he had went in to the shop.

While he was in the shop he was getting text's off Kieron saying how much he was missing him and how long he was going to be, Emmett had replied back saying that he missed him too and he said that he would not be long.

While he was looking at the engagement rings, he had seen a nice one for Kieron and he had waved at the lady behind the till and she came to him.

He had told her which ring he had wanted and the lady had opened up the cabinate and he had got the ring out for him and she had give it to him. He had looked at the rings and he and said that he had wanted it and she had smiled at him and she had went to get a box for it and she had placed the ring carefully inside of the box and she had gave it to him and he hd payed for it and she had told him good luck to who ever he was proposing to and he had said thank you.

He had left the shop and he had got back into his car and he had texted Bronagh telling her that he had got the surprise for Kieron and that he was on his way to work now.

When he had pulled up at the car park for work Kieron was already standing there and when Emmett had got out of the car he had went over to Kieron and he had kissed him on the lips and he had hugged him. Kieron had kept on asking Emmett why he had went into town and he had told him that he needed to sort out his bank and he picked something up for himself.

The three of them had went into the canteen and they had got some drinks and they had went to sit down and Emmett had stood back up and he had a look to see if everyone was here and there was a few that was missing beacuse they where filming but Emmett had decided that now was a good time to do it.

" Everyone can you please be quite while i say something." said Emmett

Kieron had seen that everyone had went quite like Emmett had asked for and he had looked at Bronagh and she had shook her head when he had looked at her.

" This man sitting beside me is the love of my life and i love everything about him and i want to spend the rest of my life with him so..." smiled Emmett had he got down on one knee

"... Kieron will you please marry me." smiled Emmett

Kieron had got up off his chair and he had pulled Emmett up off the floor and he had hugged him.

" Yes.. of course i will." cried Kieron

Emmett had got the ring out of his pocket and he had got it out of the box and he had got Kiero'n finger and he had placed it on there. Everyone was cheering for them and they had went up to them and they had said congratulations to the both of them and then the tannoy had went off saying that they had needed to get ready for filming.

Kieron had took the ring off his finger and he gave it back to Emmett and he had told him that he wanted it put back in the box so he did not lose it and Emmett had did what he said, both of them had kissed for a second and they had went to their own changing room and Emmett had called back to Kieron that he would sse him later in his changing room and Kieron had said yes.

Xxx

After everyone had finished fliming Kieron had went into his changing room and he had got dressed into his nromal clothes and he left his room and he went to Emmett's room. Kieron had knocked on the door and Emmett had answerd.

Emmett had pulled him into his changing room and he had locked the door and he had started to strip Kieron of his clothes and he started to kiss him while he was pulling down Kieron's pants and boxers.

Kieron had stopped kissing Emmett and he had helped Emmett to get out of his clothes. When they where both naked Emmett had took hold of Kieron's hand and they had went over to Emmetts' sofa and Emmett had pushed Kieron onto the sofa, he had got down to his knees and he had parted Kieron's arse cheeks and he had started to lick at his hole.

" Oh fuck Emmett." moaned Kieron

Emmett has placed the tip of his tongue into Kieron's tight hole and he has started to eat up his arse. Emmett had felt Kieron's hand in his hair and he felt him have tight hold of it.

" Oh my god Emmett had feels fucking amazing." panted Kieron

Emmett had stopped what he was doing, he had went over to his trousers and he had got out the pocket a small tube of lube, that he had gotten when he has in town earlier and he had told Kieron to get up and he sat down on the sofa.

When Kieron had stood up he wad about to get on his keens to give Emmett a blowjob but he had seen Emmett putting the lube up and down his hard lenght and Emmett had got hold of Kieron's hand and he had got Kieron to sit down on his lap. Emmett had told Kieron to stand up for a minute so that he could get some lube onto his hole and once he had did that, he had told Kieron to sit on his cock.

When Kieron had sat down on Emmett's cock both of them had let out a loud moan, Kieron had plaed his arms around Emmett's neck while Emmett had put his hands on Kieron's hips and he had started to thrust inside him.

"Oh fuck Emmett.. Don't stop." moaned Kieron

Emmett had picked up the pace and he has pounded into Kieron's tight hole harder and faster.

"Oh my god Kieron... I'm gonna cum." gasped Emmett

" Oh fuck... Cum for me Emmett." Screamed Kieron

Kieron had took hold of his cock and he had started to jerk himself off while Emmett had felt Kieron's hole tighten around his cock he had filled Kieron's hole with his cum. Kieron had follwed not long after Emmett had came and he had spilled his load over his and and over Emmett's chest.

Both of them where getting their breaths back until some one had tried to open Emmett's door and they had shouted through that they had nned to clean it, Emmett and Kieron had got off the sofa and they had got changed.

They had unlocked the door and they had let the cleaner into his room and they had left. Kieron had put his and into Emmett's pocket and he had got the box out that had the ring inside and he took it out of th box and he put it back on his finger with a smile on his face.

They had left the building and they had got into Kieron's car so they could go home and start round 2.

Xxx _**Two Months later**_

It has been two moths since Emmett had proposed to Kieron and now they where sorting out the final arrangments to the wedding that it tomorrow, they where only having a small wedding just family and work friends, they had got everyting sorted out from the venue to the wedding suits.

They had been planning since Emmett had proposed to Kieron and now everything was done, they had booked a church that is near where they film Hollyoaks and both of them could not believe that they are doing this they had only met in October when they had started their storyline and now it is December and they where getting married.

Emmett and Kieron where allowed to have the full week off work beacuse for thier wedding tomorrow and they needed to decide who was staying at a different house.

" I could always go to Bronagh's house." smiled Kieron

" Yeah.. that should be okay that." smiled Emmett

Kieron had phone up Bronagh and he had asked her if he could stay at her house and she had said yes and she had said that she was happy for them and she had said that she will come for him later on and Kieron had agreed with that.

Emmett and Kieron had spent the hole day in bed and Kieron was on his laptop looking at some houses.

"Kie, why you looking at houses for." asked Emmett

" I thought that it might be nice for when we have got married that we could live together so that where not in separate houses. I like the look of this one." smiled Kieron

" Kieron that house is nextdoor to work." laughed Emmett

" There's nowt wrong with that is there, even though it is next to work at least we wouldn't have to take tha car with use and we could just walk up to the building." laughed Kieron

Emmett had took the laptop off Kieron and he had placed it on the floor and he had placed his hands around Kieron's body while Kieron had put his hands around Emmett's neck.

" What time are we getting married at." asked Kieron

" 10:30, so do oyu want me to send you a text if your not up by then." laughed Emmett

" Piss off you cheeky git." laughed Kieron has he gave Emmett a peck on his lips.

Both of them had yawned and they had both fell to sleep in each othr arms.

Xxx

Kieron had woke up to the sound of his phone goign off and he had relised that is was Bronagh and she was waiting for him outside his house. He was trying to get out the bed but he had realised that Emmett was still hugging him and he had to wake Emmett up so that he could let og of hi so that he could go to Bronagh's.

Emmett had let go of Kieron and he was trying to pull Kieron back to the bed but Kieron had got dressed and he went to his warddrobe so that he could get his stuff out of it and his suit.

" So the next time i will be see you is when wea re getting married." smiled Emmett

" Yeah it will be." laughed Kieron

Emmett had got out of the bed and he was walking towards Kieron and he had placed his arms around his waist, he had started to nuzzle at the side of Kieron's neck and Kieron had let out a soft moan Emmetand he got out of Emmett's grip and he had picked up his bag and he walked to is front door.

" So i will see you tomorrow then." smiled Kieron

" Of course you will, now leave this house before i drag you back to the bedroom." laughed Emmett

Emmett had opened the front door and he had seen that Bronagh was waiting for Kieron and Kieron had put his bag in the back of the car ans he had got into it and he opened the window and he shouted out to Emmett tha he had loved him and that he was going to miss him.

Emmett had waved goodbye to them and he had went back into the house and he had went back into thier bedromom and he fell asleep wanting it to be the wedding now.

Xxx **_The Wedding Day_**

Emmett had been up since 9:00am and he was thinking to himself, if he should text Kieron and ask him is he is up yet. He had got his phone out of his pocket and he texted Kieron, Kieron had texted him back saying that he had been up since 9:00am and now he was dressed and that he was waiting for Bronagh to get changed so that she could take him to the church.

Emmett had sent him a text saying that he was missing him and Kieron had sent the same back.

Emmett had stopped texting Kieron and he had looked at the time and he ad realised that is was 10:00am and he needed to get to the church now.

It was a quite Saturday morning and the road wern't busy so he had got to the church at 10:25. He had seen that everyonce from work was here and so where thier family. Emmett had went into the church and he was waiting at the alter for Kieron to get here.

Kieron had got o the church at 10:28 and had realised that Emmett was already in there waiting for him and he had entered the church and he had seen that the doors where cloesed that where leading him to his husband and when they had opened and the music played everyonce had stood up and they had looked at Kieron as he was walking down the aisle and when he had got there he looked at Emmett and he had smiled at him.

Once Kieron was standing next to Emmett, Emmett had took one look at him and he had whispered that he look amazing.

Then the registrar came over to them and started to say the parts that Emmett and Kieron had to repeat and as soon as he said the 'in sickness and in health' speech.

Then it was time for the vows.

Kieron first:

"Well where do I start Emmett you are the love of my life and I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you as you mean so much to me."Cried Kieron as he had hold of Emmett's left hand.

Emmett's vows.

"Well Kieron you are also the love of my life and yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." replied Emmett as he also had hold of Kieron's left hand.

It was now time for the 'I do's'.

'Do you, Kieron Richardson, take Emmett Scanlan to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The registrar routinely asked.

'I do.' Kieron said happily and proudly.

The registrar continued,

'And do you, Emmett Scanlan, take Kieron Richardson to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

He smiled and looked at Kieron, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 'I do.'

They put each other's rings on their respective fingers and gave each other the kiss that came at the end of a wedding ceremony.

Kieron had to remember they were in a public placed but failed to do so and tried to heat it up. Emmett stopped him just before it got too much for public eyes and smiled at him.

They turned to face everyone - some of who were standing and cheering for them and others who were sitting and cheering for them.

This was them married for life and now they are life long partners.

_**The end**_


End file.
